


Gonna Make You Scream.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Homophobia, Jail, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, pillow biting, sex., unlawful imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Imprisonment for Dark bingo, Pillow Biting for Kinkbingo and #43 Dirty talk for smut_69. Adam and Tommy get thrown in jail for breaking local public decency laws. Tommy decides to make Adam feel better about the homophobia in his own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make You Scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz & Zams (any remaining mistakes are my own)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Small towns and small towns police forces are not painted in the best light for this fic, but that is not a reflection of my opinion; it's just for the sake of the story.

Tommy POV  
　  
When they arrived at the venue in the middle of fucking nowhere on the outskirts of some town Tommy couldn't even find on a map to find the local police waiting for them, Tommy knew right away things would end badly. Lane and Neil went out to talk to them, making everyone else to stay on the bus. Tommy was spying out the window and he saw Lane's face flush red and Neil's go pale. They were out there for a long time before they headed back toward the bus, and Tommy quickly moved away from the window and made it seem like he hadn't been watching the whole time they were outside.  
　  
Lane had explained while Neil sat there silently seething, the anger practically rolling off him in waves. The local police were concerned about the performance scheduled for the night and had come to tell them about the local decency laws. No swearing on stage, no sexual language on stage, no same sex touching on stage, no overly sexual behaviour or lyrics. The list went on and on.

Lane ended up rushing around trying to make sure nobody did anything that could get them in trouble. The dancers’ outfits, both male and female, were apparently offensive as were their dance moves, so they were out. Taylor had looked shocked and Terrence had cursed, and both Brooke and Sasha had to fight to keep him calm. They all knew this wasn't the time or place to make a fuss, not with the chief of police in his car not ten steps away from the bus. There were multiple police cars around the venue, like they were preparing for a riot, not a concert.  
　  
Only as the day went on, Tommy was increasingly sure there would be a riot when the fans found out that not only would the dancers not be performing tonight, but that half of Adam's songs were not allowed. Anything the police chief considered to be sexual had and he seemed to think most the songs were too sexual. No Fever, no For Your Entertainment, no Voodoo; the list just went on and on.

Tommy was surprised that the guys were even allowed on stage wearing makeup considering all the homophobic bullshit he'd been hearing all day. Tommy was a fan of the Kinsley scale of sexuality; he didn't consider himself totally straight, but he'd be offended by this shit even if he hadn't been fooling around with Adam for the last few months. They were being treated like criminals when they had done fuck all wrong.  
　  
He's feeling on edge by the time he gets backstage. He hasn't seen Adam since Lane first broke the news about the laws they had to follow. Adam is beyond pissed off when he finds him. Tommy can see how tense Adam's back and shoulders are under the jacket of his costume and he's scowling, which is something Tommy's never seen Adam do before a show. But then this town’s decency laws basically make it illegal for Adam to be who he is. They’re fucking with the show, with Adam's vision and his message. He has a right to be mad. Tommy knows how much Adam hates being told to be anyone but himself, to tone it down, to not be the performer or person he is. So Tommy does the only logical thing and heads over to Adam and hugs him.  
　  
"Watch out. Someone sees you they might arrest you for being affectionate with a man," Adam mutters darkly, but he still wraps his arms around Tommy and pulls him closer so that Tommy can rest his head on Adam's chest. He'd risk imprisonment to hug Adam any day.  
　  
"Fuck them. I'll hug whoever I want. That sheriff dude needs to pull the stick out of his ass," Tommy grumbles.  
　  
Adam smirks. "Fuck them? Kinky. I know you like dirty talk, baby, but save it for later."  
　  
"Asshole. You know I meant they can go fuck themselves," Tommy growls.  
　  
"It's adorable. You’re like a pissy kitten." Adam laughs, stroking his fingers through Tommy's hair, careful not to mess it up. He only does that on stage.  
　  
"I'm not adorable or a kitten," Tommy argues, butting his head a little against Adam's hand when he stops stroking.  
　  
"Sure you’re not," Adam says.

He's probably smirking, but Tommy doesn't care because Adam's petting his hair again. It's soothing, the first good thing he has felt all day. He can feel a little of the tension leaving him. All he wants is to be face down in a bed some place, biting down on the pillow to hold in the screams as Adam pounds into him, whispering filth in his ear, but he can't have that, can't have most the things he wants right now.  
　  
"I won't be able to touch you like this on stage," Adam says softly.  
　  
"I know," Tommy says because he does. They've both been informed that intimacy on stage of any kind between men will see them both in a jail cell. All day, the police milling around have been giving Tommy looks like he's something disgusting and he's pretty sure they've been worse to Adam. An out and proud man isn't something that is accepted here, only people bought tickets for the show, so not everyone in the town can be homophobic. It just sucks that the people who do have a say in how they perform are homophobic.

They haven't been subtle about it. Tommy saw the looks his eyeliner got him when he walked in. His response was to make sure he put on even more make up for the show: eyeliner, dark eye shadow and candy pink gloss. He chose the gloss as a ‘fuck you’ to every person who muttered ‘fag’ under their breath at him today. He knows they won't like it (not that wearing pink makes a person gay), but he knows the people they are dealing with won't see it that way.  
　  
Adam sighs. "I wish I was brave enough to just go out there, sing what I like, say what I like. I feel like not only are the fans being ripped off, but I'm letting them down. But I don't want to get the band thrown in jail and I don't want to get you in trouble for kissing you."

Tommy's about to say something, though he doesn't know what, but Cam comes over looking pissed as hell.  
　  
"Are you okay, hun?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No,” Cam bites out. “Some asshole just asked me why I was wearing pants and then said if I was a 'nice' girl, I'd be in a skirt or dress. He made it sound like I was wearing something indecent. Add sexist to homophobic, fuck." She growls.  
　  
"What a dick,” Adam says. “You know Lane told me they kept talking to Neil, ignoring her half the time even though she was out there doing her job? It was basically 'Oh, does the silly little woman want to talk? Be quiet miss, men are talking.' It's fucked up." The disgust and anger are clear in his voice, but his hands stay gentle on Tommy's hair.

Tommy doesn't want Adam to have to swallow down his anger, doesn't want Adam to be repressed by some idiot who thinks a few songs and dancers will corrupt their children. He heard someone talking about 'That Godless fairy singer' just ten minutes ago. He hadn't turned around in time to see who said it, but it made his blood boil. These cops seemed to think that Adam and the band should be ashamed of who they were, what they believed in. Too many people had fought for gay rights, freedom of speech, and equal rights for Tommy to be okay with just lying down and taking this.  
　  
"Kiss me anyway," Tommy says suddenly.  
　  
"What?" Adam asks, pulling back to look Tommy in the face.  
　  
"If you’re not worried about getting arrested, then I'm not," Tommy says firmly.  
　  
Adam cocks his head to the side, a glint in his eyes. "Fuck it, let’s do it," he says, nodding.  
　  
"I'm gonna talk to Monte and Isaac," Cam says, hurrying off to the other side of the room. She starts whispering with them the moment she reaches them.  
　  
They don't tell Lane or Neil what they’re planning. They wait until they are seconds from going on stage and Adam warns her that there will be trouble. Lane doesn't get a chance to ask what they are up to before they’re on stage and the show’s starting. They play their first couple of songs and they behave, sticking to the songs they are allowed, and Adam performs in a way that's less sexual than a nun in church. Then during a break between songs, Adam starts talking.

"Hay everyone, hope your having fun. We've been told to cut songs, to not kiss. It seems I live my life and my sexuality are offensive to some people. Well fuck them. Everyone here should be whoever they want to be, love whoever makes them happy. Don't ever let anyone tell you you’re wrong for loving someone," he says, and Tommy knows he'll come for a kiss then. Monte, Isaac and Cam start playing, and Tommy recognises the intro to Fever and he hurries to catch up. Obviously this is what Cam had talked to the guys about. Adam laughs delightedly and starts singing.  
　  
Adam belts the song out and slinks over to Tommy. He thinks he's ready for the kiss, but he's not ready for the intensity of it. It's more than a 'fuck you homophobes' kiss; it's filled with enough heat to have Tommy's spine melting into goo. He's not aware of anything but Adam and his lips and tongue until Adam is pulled away from him by a cop.  
He's pulled off stage and slapped into handcuffs so fast it makes his head spin. He doesn't fight, knows that would be beyond stupid. But he wished he could, especially when he sees the way they shove Adam into the back of the car.

　  
Tommy's never been in a jail cell before. He's glad he's sharing with Adam, though. The whole band was threatened with imprisonment, but Monte, Isaac and Cam had only played music, so Neil stopped them from being cuffed and sent away as well. Lane said she would send a lawyer as soon as she could, but the chief was firm on the fact they would be spending the night in one of the cells they had at the station.  
　  
A clearly disgusted guard led them to a cell. "I hope they find a way to send you faggots to jail for real. Perverted fucks like you deserve to rot. Some place where normal, decent God fearing people don't have to see it," the man spat before locking them in.

That was (however long ago). Adam has been pacing ever since the guard left after his witty parting shot.

The cell is small and cold. There's one bench for sleeping on and it has a thin blanket and a clean looking but flat old pillow.  
　  
Adam groans. "I can't believe I got us locked up in jail."  
　  
"It was kind of my idea," Tommy points out.  
　  
"They targeted my show because I'm out, so the fact that these hicks have imprisoned us is my fault," Adam says sourly.  
　  
"You’re not in the wrong; they are, and I'll happily spend the night locked away in a jail cell to make sure everyone else knows they’re wrong," Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"What if we end up in real trouble?” Adam says. “I have no clue what the punishment is for this. I'm not used to places where it's basically still illegal to be gay." He sighs, still pacing.  
　  
"One, Lane will never let that happen. Two, it'll probably be the night in here and then like a fine for disturbing the peace. And three, you shouldn't ever have to be used to that, Adam," Tommy says angrily. He’s so mad. He hates this fucking town and its fucked up attitudes and laws. He just doesn't understand people hating people over their sexuality; it makes his head hurt just to think about it. There are enough problems in the world without people spreading hatred. Adam kissing him on stage didn't hurt one Goddamn person tonight, but Adam talking about accepting the person you are helps people. Tommy can't stand the thought of anyone silencing Adam.  
　  
"I love my job and I love that by being me, living my dream that I get to people. But who will let their kids go see a guy who's been arrested? I'm sure there are pictures of both of us in cuffs all over Twitter," Adam says, groaning.  
　  
Tommy rubs his wrists just thinking about it. He didn’t resist, but the cop had pulled the cuffs as tight as they would go anyway. He never wanted to feel like that again, trapped, defenceless, thinking about all the things that could happen to him and Adam. The cops they’re dealing with are homophobic. He's heard about cops being involved in gay bashing in some places. So he was a little scared, but he’s relieved to just be locked away in a shitty cell, though it’s fucking ridiculous that he’s been imprisoned just for kissing another man on a stage.  
　  
"The truth will get out. No one will think they were right to arrest us apart from other homophobes," Tommy points out.  
　  
When Adam ignores him and continues pacing, Tommy decides it needs to stop. He walks into Adam's path, stopping him in his tracks. He sidesteps him when Adam tries to walk around him, twice.  
　  
"Tommy," Adam growls.  
　  
"What?" Tommy asks innocently.  
　  
Adam sighs. "Just don't. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is. I don't want to be an asshole and get snappy with you, but you’re the only one here, the only available target."  
　  
"That kiss on stage was really something. I was pissed that they pulled you off me," Tommy says casually. It's nothing but the truth. He was pissed. He was just getting into the kiss when it was interrupted.  
　  
"Tommy. We are locked up in a jail cell and you’re flirting?" Adam asks, sounding a little incredulous.  
　  
"Well, we’re already in trouble, so why not have some fun?" Tommy shrugs. He moves even closer to Adam, so close they’re almost touching.  
　  
"If they catch us doing something...." Adam's voice trails off as Tommy presses his body firmly against Adam's, spreading his legs so that they are groin-to-groin, chest-to-chest.  
　  
"What are they going to do? Arrest us for being gay? They did that already. Besides,” Tommy says, smirking wickedly, “they only have a camera on the doorway coming into this room, none in the cells, and the door’s solid, just a slot to look through. Most of the fucking cops have gone home. No one will see us, no one will check on us," Tommy continues softly, pressing kisses to Adam's neck between his words.  
　  
"You’re such a kinky little fuck," Adam says even as he wraps his arms around Tommy's waist, pulling him even closer.  
　  
"You love it," Tommy taunts.  
　  
"You'll have to be quiet,” Adam warns. “There are drunks in the other cells and cops in the other room. You get so loud when I have you on my cock." He smirks.  
　  
Tommy raises his eyebrows. "You want to fuck? No lube in here, but I'm up for trying anything." And he is, so turned on that he doesn't care that he's agreeing to let Adam do him raw and bare. They've had all of their stuff taken away from them, so there are no spare condoms or packets of lube that can be pulled out of wallets.  
　  
"I'll make it good for you, baby,” Adam promises, voice a little husky. “I'll make you want to scream my name, but you can't. Not unless you want the officers to come running and see you taking my cock." He kisses Tommy then, and Tommy promptly forgets anything but that Adam is kissing him. The fact that they are locked up just doesn't matter when Adam's mouth is on his, Adam’s tongue lapping at the seam, demanding entrance. He's moaning into the kiss, glad their joined mouths muffle the sound.

　  
He's hard, impossibly turned on. Adam always has this effect on him. It's like someone gave Adam a sex manual on Tommy, telling Adam exactly how to kiss him and touch him to make him go wild. Adam hits his every spot, has Tommy desperate for more in seconds. When Adam breaks the kiss, he whines and doesn't even try to hide it.  
　  
"Get naked. I want to see you," Adam demands.  
　  
Tommy doesn't need to be asked twice. He doesn't think he's ever gotten out of his stage costume faster. It's too fast and he fumbles too much for it to be considered sexy, but Adam looks at him like he just performed the dance of the seven veils for him or some erotic shit like that.  
　  
"You looked wrecked already; pupils blown, face flushed, lip gloss smeared all over your chin. You’re one hot mess, baby. God, I can't wait to fuck you, watch you try not to scream," Adam purrs as he slowly starts unbuttoning his own shirt.  
　  
Tommy groans. "Stop teasing me."  
　  
"But it's so much fun, and you know I'll give you what you want eventually. I'm going to take my time though, make up for the fact I won't be getting to hear you scream and beg this time," Adam says, smiling.  
　  
"I don't beg," Tommy denies as Adam's shirt hits the floor and Adam kicks off his shoes.  
　  
"We both know that's a lie. The second I get you on your back under me, you start begging for my cock. It's fucking beautiful." Adam doesn't stop undressing as he speaks and he's soon as naked as Tommy and clearly just as hard.  
　  
"Prove it," Tommy challenges.

Adam is back in his space in a second, arms wrapping around Tommy, pressing their groins together, his hard dick pressing against Tommy'sstomach. Adam kisses him hard and fast. It steals Tommy’s breath away and makes his toes curl. Even after months of casual hook ups, he still hasn’t gotten used to Adam's kisses and the power they have over him.

Adam's hand works its way between them as they kiss, stroking Tommy's stomach and then his chest. His thumb finds a nipple and rubs until it's hard, so much more sensitive under Adam's touch than when he touches himself. When Adam pulls back and starts kissing his neck, Tommy is breathless. He shudders as Adam kisses, licks and sucks at every sensitive spot. He’s hard and leaking by the time Adam shoves a thigh between his legs, giving Tommy something to rub off on.  
　  
Yet again it's Adam who ends the kiss, and Tommy’d complain, but Adam’s hands drop down to cup his ass, squeezing..  
　  
"I want to eat out your ass, lick you open ‘till you’re wet and relaxed and ready for my cock," Adam says voice filled with promise.  
　  
"Fuck," Tommy moans.  
　  
"Mmmm, you like that idea then? Like the idea of my tongue in your ass, my dick inside you, splitting you open?" Adam asks.  
　  
"You know I like it," Tommy admits.  
　  
"On that thing they're calling a bed. Face down, ass up, baby," Adam tells him and Tommy is quick to do as he's told.  
　  
He lies on his stomach, his dick pressing into the mattress, his face buried in the pillow. He can hear Adam move, feel the shitty bench/bed thing move as Adam gets on it behind him, he pushes Tommy's legs apart and kneels in between them, it's a tight fit and everywhere he can feel Adam's skin against his and he feels on fire.  
　  
"You look so fucking hot, baby. I love seeing you like this, spread out in front of me. Makes me want to do everything to you," Adam growls out.  
　  
Tommy groans. "Fuck, Adam, don't just sit there admiring the view. Do something."  
　  
"But it's such a pretty view and we have all night, Tommy. I can take as long as I like to enjoy your company. This won't be some quick dirty fuck on the bus while the others are asleep. I'm going to savour taking my time with you for once," Adam says, his hands coming to rest lightly on Tommy's tiny, practically non-existent ass.  
　  
"I like quick and dirty," Tommy mumbles slightly petulantly.  
　  
"So do I, but you'll like this, too. We got arrested tonight, Tommy. We're locked in a jail cell. Why not use the opportunity to try something else new?" Adam says, and then he nips Tommy's right ass cheek, making him yelp and buck his hips.  
　  
"Shhh. You need to be quiet, Tommy Joe, as much as I like hearing you moan. We don't want some asshole cop interrupting us, do we?" Adam asks, nipping at Tommy's skin harder this time.

Tommy jams his hand into his mouth just in time, biting down on his own flesh, to muffle the sound, but it hurts, and he can't leave this place with bite marks all over his arms. But the pillow pressing into his face gives him an idea.  
　  
"Gonna open you up on my tongue, Tommy, get you so ready for me you’re going to want to beg," Adam drawls, his hands cupping and spreading Tommy's ass cheeks. Even though he knows what Adam is planning from the dirty talk, the first lick over his hole still makes his hips jerk, and he finds himself biting down on the pillow. He's pretty sure Adam is going to end up killing him; he has no idea how he’ll be able to stay quiet through all Adam has planned.  
　  
"Unh, I love the way you taste, baby. I could do this all fucking night." Adam moans and then his tongue is back, licking, circling, and probing Tommy’s hole.

Tommy's hands fist in the pillow on either side of his head as he bites down harder, his hips bucking against the sheet. He can't stay still under Adam's tongue, can't stay quiet without something in his mouth, and the pillow seems like the best option right now. He tries to keep his hips still, not wanting to halt Adam's process, not wanting to make him stop. His legs feel like jelly and his cock is hard and leaking, trapped against his stomach.  
　  
"I'm gonna get a finger in you, baby, open you up for my cock, make you loose for it, get you desperate for it." Adam tells him, and Tommy wants to tell him that he's already desperate for it, but he can't lift his head from the pillow, hasn't forgotten where they are, even though his brain feels like mush. They’re getting ready to fuck in a cell, risking imprisonment, because in a town where men are arrested for kissing in public, he doubts they would take too kindly to two men fucking in their jail cell.  
　  
Adam's tongue returns and it's joined by a spit-slicked finger. He's so relaxed from Adam rimming him that he takes the first finger all the way, no problem. Adam crooks his finger just right and Tommy has to bite down on the pillow again, panting through his nose, his whole body quivering, all the sensations too much, but at the same time not enough. When he thinks it's safe to lift his head up, he takes as many deep breaths as he can before Adam does something else to have him biting down on the pillow in an attempt to keep quiet.  
　  
"You’re so fucking tight, squeezing my fingers. Can't wait to feel you on my cock. God, I wish you could see the way you look stretched around my fingers. You look incredible," Adam pants.  
　  
"Adam," Tommy moans softly. He wants this so badly, wants Adam. There was a time when he wouldn't have been able to picture himself desperate for some guy’s cock, let alone see himself being finger fucked by his best friend in a jail cell.  
　  
"You want something, Tommy Joe?" Adam asks.  
　  
"You," Tommy forces out.  
　  
"My what?" Adam asks, and he crooks all three fingers that he managed to get into Tommy while he was drooling into the pillow. He has to bite the pillow again, feeling like a horse with a bit. But he's a noisy fuck, always has been, and this is the kind of place they need to be quiet. The fact that he's so loud is why they haven't tried to fuck on the bus when anyone else is on it. Adam's too good at driving his lovers wild as well. He's relentless when it comes to sex, to giving pleasure.  
　  
"I want your cock," Tommy manages when he finally lifts his head again, his voice rough and broken.  
　  
"Anything you want, Tommy. Even though this is fucking crazy. You’re gonna let me fuck you bare with spit as lube? Let me fuck you in a prison cell, get you all covered in come you can't wash off until whenever the hell we get to a shower?" Adam whispers his filthy, sinful words into Tommy's ear, and Tommy feels the heat of Adam's body as he covers him, one arm braced by Tommy’s head, the other busy working fingers in and out of Tommy's body.  
　  
"Just fuck me already. Don't care if it's crazy." And he doesn’t. He doesn't care that his stomach’s going to be covered in his own come, that Adam's will be in him and on him. It kind of turns him on. They've been having regular physicals for the tour and he knows Adam is as clean as he is. Tommy's never fucked without a condom before, never wanted to, but with Adam he wants to, fucking wants to be able to feel Adam in him, dripping out of him after.  
　  
When he feels Adam's cock at his entrance, he bites down on his pillow, not caring that it's damp with his spit and making his face wet. It already feels too good. He's moaning his damn head off and thinks he'll probably be screaming himself hoarse by the time Adam pushes into him all the way.

Adam goes so slow that there isn't much of a burn. There is so much pleasure that he bites the pillow hard enough that he almost rips the pillows cover.  
　  
"Fuck, you look so good just taking it, Tommy. Don't know why I don't have you in my bed every night, split open on my cock and begging for more. You feel fucking perfect around my cock."

Adam groans, and right now, with a mouthful of fucking pillow, pleasure running hot through his veins, Tommy doesn't know why they don't do this more often either. He wants to do this again, somewhere that Adam doesn't have to keep his dirty talk down to a murmur and where Tommy can scream, moan and curse as much as he likes instead of hiding every noise he can in the damn material of a fucking county jail issue pillow.  
　  
Adam starts thrusting slowly, giving Tommy time to adjust, but when Tommy starts meeting his thrusts as well as he can from this position, Adam starts to go harder and faster. Adam moans, his face pressing into Tommy's neck.  
　  
"Gonna fucking tie you to my bed when we get out of here, never let you leave. Keep you there lubed and stretched, a butt plug keeping you open so I can fuck you whenever I want." Adam pants into his neck before licking over the delicate skin behind his ear and Tommy almost comes right then and there. He lasts though, somehow, everything just a blurry haze of pleasure. He feels his balls draw up and then he can hear Adam groaning, words like 'pretty,' 'so perfect,’ ‘gorgeous,' and 'beautiful' being whispered right into his ear as he screams until he has no breath left into the pillow. His body writhes between Adam until suddenly he goes limp, boneless, his whole body buzzing with aftershocks of pleasure as Adam fucks into him.  
　  
"Tommy," Adam gasps moments later, and there is a sting of pain as Adam bites down on Tommy's shoulder to cover the noise he makes, like Tommy is Adam's version of a pillow.

Fucking bare feels a little different; Adam coming in him like this is like nothing he has ever felt before. It takes him maybe a second to decide if he likes it or not, and he quickly decides he does. He'd never admit it if anyone asked, but something about it is so intimate, and he has never felt closer to Adam than right now in this moment.  
　  
Adam pulling out feels weird, but it’s kind of thrilling, and Tommy wonders if he can convince Adam to always go without a condom when they fuck in the future.

They try and clean up after lying together for a while and just enjoying the afterglow. They flip the soaked and chewed on pillow over to the dry side and try and scrape some of Tommy's come off the sheet, but it's pretty much a lost cause. They end up sitting up on the bench, fully dressed, cuddling close for warmth now that the sweat has cooled on their skin and they feel the chill of the cell. Adam keeps talking dirty shit into Tommy's ear about Tommy's ass and his come until Tommy ends up falling asleep with his head on Adam's shoulder, the best kind of deep down ache faintly throbbing.

br />  
　  
Tommy wakes up with a jolt when someone slides the cell open. It’s morning and it feels fucking weird to be waking up in a jail cell. He got fucking locked up just for kissing Adam the way he has at hundreds of shows. And while he was imprisoned… well, he got fucked in a very different way that he can still feel hours later. He's pleasantly achy, just a hint of pain, but it feels good.

Seeing an officer at the door sours his mood a little though.  
　  
"Get up," the officer orders.  
　  
"Why?" Adam asks hesitantly. They haven't been spoken to since they were thrown into this cell last night; they don't know what this guy wants.  
　  
"Your lawyer and manager are here. You've been released," the guy says with a sneer that makes it clear that he doesn't think they should be leaving at all.  
　  
When they stand up, Tommy takes Adam's hand, half in defiance and half just because he wants to. Adam threads his fingers through Tommy's and they walk out of the cell and back into the real world, united and together.

Lane tells them there will be a fine and mentions fans protesting for their release. She also tells them that the media coverage is in their favour and that someone might end up looking into the homophobic nature of the men that arrested them. Apparently they twisted town’s the public decency laws to suit their own fucked up hatred of anything different.

Tommy is glad that the fans are on their side, that something might actually been done about the twisted hatred of the police in this town. He's a little pissed that it took someone famous like Adam being locked up unfairly for people to decide to do something, but he's still glad changes are being made.  
　  
He's too tired to be bothered by much of anything, though. All he wants is to crawl into a warm bed with Adam with a soft pillow under his head instead of stuffed in his mouth. He wants to sleep and then eat a decent meal without leaving the room if he can manage it, and then he wants to give Adam the chance to hear him scream.

He thinks Adam will like his plan.  
　  
The End.


End file.
